


Problematic one shots

by Sniper62



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I ship problematic, M/M, give ne request so i can feed this obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper62/pseuds/Sniper62
Summary: Problematic one shots to cure my writers block.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade/Ranboo, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, request here. I'm very sorry if I turn down a request, it's either because it has something to do with the things I'm not willing to do or involves a person I'm to familiar with.

Request page. 

I will do most things except  
Rape/Non-con  
Scat /Reader And more to be added the list

If your comment is deleted it means I wouldn't be the request. I'm sorry if this happens. It means it's either something I will not do or involves a character I have little to no familiarity with and I wouldn't know how to write them.

Table of Contents  
1.Request  
2.Technoboo


	2. Our last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and night be good. Not a request I just got the idea and quickly wrote it

"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘬𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯. "𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸" 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘦𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦. "𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯.

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦" 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. "𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘴!" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥. "𝘙𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘣. "𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵" 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦, 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳-𝘩𝘺𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 '𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶' 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴.


End file.
